Motor vehicle injuries and deaths are devastating to families and communities. American Indian and Alaska Native children are disproportionally affected by motor vehicle fatalities, partly due to riding improperly restrained in vehicles. The Native Children Always Ride Safe study (Native CARS), a community-based participatory research (CBPR) intervention study, has demonstrated success at improving child passenger safety among all three tribes that have implemented the interventions, with far greater improvements in proper restraint observed in intervention communities compared to control (p=0.005). Given the success of Native CARS, and the experience of the partners involved, this project is well-positioned to transition into a dissemination phase where the protocols, tools and intervention materials can be translated for use by other Northwest tribes and potentially benefit tribes nationwide. Effective evidence-based tribal interventions, whose development is grounded in the PRECEDE-PROCEED model of health promotion, will be adapted and disseminated via plans guided by the application the HPRC Dissemination Framework. We will leverage and expand upon tribal capacity built during the previous Native CARS cycle, by engaging the tribal participants as experts throughout this phase. Demonstrating the translation potential of Native CARS interventions into other tribal communities is an essential step toward reducing the disparity in motor vehicle injuries and fatalities experienced by American Indian and Alaska Native children in the U.S.